570-S13-A1-Camtasia-2-webcams
Introduction Camtasia is the complete professional solution for recording, editing and sharing high-quality screen video on the Web, Youtube, DVD, CD and portable media players, including iPod. http://www.camtasiasoftware.com/camtasia/index-camtasia-us.htm Our Use We used a short python script alongside a customized hardware rig to create an environment for testing the usability of mobile applications for musical purposes. We specifically designed the rig for working with flute players, though some minor modifications might make it usable for a variety of instruments. The script takes both video feeds, an "overhead" audio feed (to capture "think-aloud" comments), and a "flute" audio feed (to capture what the musician plays) along with observer markings and outputs a single video file for future observation. The hardware rig was remarkably simple to put together. We started with a foldable music stand, which we expect a typical flute user to have access to. Since the expected workflow of working with mobile applications in the music domain is to leave the device on a music stand while participating, we attach a Nexus 7 Android tablet to the device by laying it flat. We then attached an arm from a microphone stand to the side of device, jury-rigging the stand arm to an MS LifeCam HD-3000. This camera is positioned facing the table from the front, so that observers can view the Nexus device, but positioned out of the way such that users can still interact with the device. To complete the system, we add a second webcam, the Logitech C270 HD Webcam to the top of the device. This camera is oriented facing the user to view them as they play the instrument. This will allow us to record whether the user's emotional reaction to the device as they interact with it. Because of the needs of the music domain, we also attach a microphone to the instrument the user is recording on. This allows for a rather subjective attempt to determine whether the user's tone shows any improvement while using the mobile device. It also allows us to determine whether the application being evaluated is functionally correct, as we might notice that certain notes are not being correctly managed by the device, for example. The images below show the setup we used, including a music stand with two webcaps attached via tape and a swivel arm (pillaged from a microphone stand.) 352.JPG 353.JPG 354.JPG 355.JPG 356.JPG 357.JPG Camtasia Camtasia (available at http://www.camtasiasoftware.com/camtasia/index-camtasia-us.htm) is a simple screen recording tool. It was actually not the most critical peice of our rig, but we feel it is the one most likely to be used by other teams in this class. We used Camtasia to capture mutliple video feeds on our laptop at once, but it can be used for a variety of other tasks. Keeping records of PowerPoint presentations, managing multiple on-screen video feeds, and creating videos with table-of-contents and other meta-information. It is a very full-featured tool, but it is not cheap software. At $179 for an educational lisence and $299 for a full lisence to the software this product may be well out of the price range for a screen recorder. We were able to meet our needs by using only the 30-day free trial provided by the parent company, but longer projects may require a tool with easier availability. Tutorial For a tutorial on using the camtasia product to manage webcam and audio feeds, see the following slides , put together by Ron Yorita. Additional tutorials are available at the TechSmith website http://www.techsmith.com/tutorial-camtasia-8.html. Credits For more information, please contact one of the following people, all of which have contact information available through the Cal Poly directory. *Lars Beck-Friis *Doug Gallatin *Mike Lady *Cameron Stearns *Scott Winkleblack *Ron Yorita